


Песнь Шкафа

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Я сшила себе шапку в виде головы льва. Все думают, что это лев Гриффиндора, но это неправда.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Kudos: 7





	Песнь Шкафа

Я сшила себе шапку в виде головы льва. Шапка умеет рычать. У нее струящаяся золотая грива, которую так приятно пропускать сквозь пальцы, и мудрые, темные, всезнающие глаза. 

Мою шапку так приятно гладить. Точно огромную кошку, что вот-вот потянется и замурлычет. 

Все думают, будто это лев Гриффиндора. Но это ведь неправда, и мне так грустно, что никто здесь его не узнает. 

Ведь когда я глажу голову льва, я вспоминаю другое время в другой жизни.

Вспоминаю зеленые равнины и быстрые, прозрачные, холодные речушки. И совсем другой замок, но чем-то неуловимо похожий на этот.

Я помню... Четыре трона для двух королей и двух королев. Основателей тоже было четверо. Совпадение ли? 

Если пойти в Запретный лес и взглянуть в лица кентавров, можно ли увидеть, как в их глазах отражаются нездешние звезды? А если спросить о другой стране — может, они тоже её помнят? 

Ну не могу же я, в самом деле, быть совсем одна? 

Я помню мир, где все звери умеют разговаривать. Где в реках и деревьях обитают духи, а зима, казалось, ушла навсегда.

— Луна, ты в порядке? 

Я улыбаюсь. Конечно, я в порядке. Я слышу звуки свирели, тонкие и такие пронзительные. 

Потом поднимаю руки и, помахивая ими в воздухе, кружусь.

Рядом раздаются смешки, а я слышу в них песни фавнов и вспоминаю, как мы кружились на зеленых лугах до утра.

Я танцую, и танцую, и танцую. Эван-эван-эвоэ!

Мир вокруг танцует вместе со мной, и шляпа на макушке отзывается рыком. Очищающим. Победоносным. Бесконечно добрым рыком, в котором растворяется целый мир. Тот самый, настоящий.

Как же мне хочется туда, домой. 

Я не помню точно, кем я там была. Может быть, дриадой? Или смешливой нимфой, печальной наядой? 

— Луна! 

И со вздохом я возвращаюсь в этот мир с ненастоящей магией, но такой похожий на мой.

***

— Мистер Филч! 

Старик поворачивается ко мне неуклюже.

— Чего тебе? 

Интересно, кем бы он был в настоящем мире? Черным гномом, не иначе. Это очень простая загадка, и ответ на нее ясен, стоит только взглянуть на мистера Филча. Однако говорить ему об этом не следует. Ему наверняка не понравится.

Однако я чувствую и кое-что другое.

Шкаф из дерева, родом из мира Льва, где-то близко.

Я почти слышу, как он поет — и едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не начать танцевать. Эван-эван-эвоэ! 

Но — нельзя. Черные гномы не любят ни танцев, ни веселья. Нужно потерпеть.

— Я хотела спросить... У вас есть Шкаф, — говорю я тихо. — Совершенно особенный Шкаф.

Мистер Филч хмурится еще больше. Конечно, он мне не ответит... 

Но тут происходит чудо. 

— Тебе какое дело до Исчезательного шкафа? Это школьное имущество...

Едва не прыгаю до потолка от радости. Мне не показалось, Шкаф действительно есть! Но... 

Нельзя же просто взять и сказать, что Шкаф зовет меня, правда? Пока я раздумываю, что бы ответить, мистер Филч доканчивает:

— К тому же он сломан.

И, больше не обращая на меня никакого внимания, он разворачивается и медленно, хромая, бредет прочь. 

Что?! 

Замираю, захлебываясь от ужаса. Как дриада, чье дерево срубили. Сломан? Но это значит...

Закрываю глаза, выдыхаю — медленно-медленно. Сердце гулко колотится где-то в ушах, как барабаны, зовущие на битву. 

Ничего это не значит. Он ждет меня. Я все еще слышу.

Зов ведет до самой Выручай-комнаты. 

Я мечусь перед ней, а в голове пульсирует-поет одна-единственная мысль: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Если есть в этом мире хоть крупица, хоть крошечка настоящей магии, ты проводишь меня к Шкафу. Он зовет меня!»

И дверь появляется. Совсем простая, с самой обыкновенной деревянной ручкой. Вся дрожа, я поворачиваю ее. 

И замираю на пороге... Больше всего это место напоминает чудовищный чердак, где целое тысячелетие медленно умирают никому не нужные штуковины. 

Комната забытых вещей. 

И где-то среди них поет и зовет меня Шкаф, обещая возвращение домой. 

— Не волнуйся, — говорю ему я. Как большому, доброму, но напуганному зверю. — Я уже иду к тебе. 

И готова поспорить, он меня слышит. 

Тонкий звук свирели становится будто тише. Замирает на низкой, щемящей ноте. Потом взвивается вверх — и затихает совсем. 

Но я уже рядом. 

Бросаюсь и падаю на колени перед резной дверцей платяного Шкафа. 

Касаюсь рукой полировки — и словно слышу голоса давно ушедших королей. 

_— ...Если мы зайдем за этот столб с фонарем, нас ждут необычайные приключения или полная перемена судьбы._

_— Тогда, во имя Аслана, раз вы все так полагаете, пойдем дальше и не отступим перед приключениями, которые нас ожидают._

Я слышу их голоса — но и только. 

Шкаф никуда не ведет, сколько я ни стучу по его задней стенке и ни зову прежних друзей. 

Ладонь чувствует только гладкое дерево. И больше ничего. Как будто и не было никогда другого мира, Льва и вечной зимы. 

Но я помню их. 

А значит, дело в Шкафе. 

Мистер Филч прав — он просто сломан. И... Сломанные вещи ведь можно починить? Верно?

Из комнаты забытых вещей я ухожу, спотыкаясь.

***

Хоть это и очень больно, каждый раз тщетно прикасаться к двери, которая точно-точно не откроется... 

Но я все равно прихожу навестить Шкаф, будто старого друга. Так здорово — прижаться щекой к дверце и думать, что когда-то, давным-давно, маленькая королева точно так же сидела, прижавшись щекой к древнему дереву и поджав под себя ноги. 

Интересно, а Песнь Шкафа она тоже слышала? 

Я слушаю переливы свирели и вспоминаю песни и танцы в мире, где зимы не существовало. 

Но и этот мир не так уж и плох. 

Кажется, у меня появились друзья. Гарри похож на короля Питера, Гермиона — на умницу Сьюзен. Рональд — вылитый король Эдмунд, он тоже иногда бывает недобрым. И Джинни. Такая же отважная, как Люси. 

Я знаю, знаю. Это хороший мир. Очень хороший, хоть и не такой добрый. 

Здесь, конечно, тоже есть волшебные звери, и гномы, и шкафы, которые ведут далеко-далеко, но не туда, куда мне так хочется. Мистера Филча я, кстати, с тех пор зову Хранителем Шкафа. Он, кажется, не обижается. Но не думаю, что понимает, о чем я. Впрочем, чего еще ждать от черного гнома? 

Но все это не совсем по-настоящему, я знаю.

А шляпа, которую я сшила и заколдовала сама, рычит. И я наполняюсь ее радостным рыком до краев.

— О Аслан… Я так скучаю, — говорю я тихо. И Шкаф немедленно откликается хрустальной, пронзительной трелью.

Надеюсь, однажды Лев меня заберёт. И тебя, мой старый певучий приятель. Обязательно.

Полировка под щекой теплеет, и Шкаф внезапно откликается древней, как мир, колыбельной.


End file.
